Kiss of Fire
by TheStupidGenius
Summary: "Destiny is no matter of chance. It is a matter of choice: It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." -William Jennings Bryan


**I had a bit of trouble writing this story. It wasn't my best work at all, but since I am my worst critic, I'll leave the criticism to you.**

**This happened after chapter 17, The Southern Raiders . The group is already in Ember Island, staying at the royal family's beach house. But just pretend Katara hasn't forgiven Zuko yet. One part of this story came to me in a dream and I just HAD to write it down. I really hope it turned out alright. Well, you be the judge of that. Please bear with its length, though.**

* * *

Sometimes, destiny has a funny way of putting two and two together. It may happen with an accident, like tripping down the stairs and landing in the arms of a "knight in shining armor," or maybe bumping into someone on the way out of a shop. Or perhaps getting lost in a terrible blizzard with a long-term enemy-turned-ally.

Little snippets of fate, insignificant to say the least. But sometimes enough to prove that one small step could take one—or two—to a thousand miles.

It so happens that destiny has one or two of these so-called "accidents" in store for a certain firebender and a particular waterbender.

"I can NOT believe you dragged me into this!" Katara yelled, angrily bending away snow to make a path towards the hills.

"How was I supposed to know something like this would happen?" Zuko shouted back trough the blizzard, simply melting a path through, easily keeping up with the very agitated waterbender.

* * *

It had started off as a normal day in Ember Island; everyone was busy doing their own thing. Aang and Zuko were up early to practice firebending, Sokka was showing off his sword moves to a giggling Suki, Toph was lazing around, and Katara was rummaging through their supplies for something to cook.

"There's nothing left to eat, you guys," the waterbender announced as she approached the little group.

"What?" Sokka practically shouted, "Oh no, Katara. Tell me you're joking!"

"Calm down, Sokka," she replied as Aang and Zuko drew near. "We just have to find the nearest market and restock supplies."

"But the nearest market is about a couple of miles back to the village," Aang said, flopping down to sit next to Sokka.

Katara considered this for a moment, "It _might_ be a little risky…" she mused, "So only two of us should go. We could take Appa, the quicker, the better."

"You're going to a _Fire Nation_ village market," Zuko suddenly spoke out. "Taking Appa won't be a good idea."

The waterbender's eyes narrowed dangerously, the way it does only when she was talking to Zuko. "Oh? And I suppose _you_ have a better idea?"

Zuko met her eyes with a leveled stare, "Walking."

"Zuko does have a point, Katara," Toph quipped lazily, one foot tapping the air.

"It'll take us hours to get there!" Katara tried not to sound whiny. She turned to Aang. "Aang, he's your bison. What do you say?"

"Sorry, Katara, but I'm with Zuko. We just can't risk losing Appa again." Aang answered apologetically.

She knew she was defeated. Well, they _do_ seem to have a point. Katara sighed, "Fine. Now who's going with me?"

Aang instantly jumped up, "I'll go with you," he offered cheerfully.

"Oh no you won't," Zuko pushed him back down none too gently, "You're going to stay here and practice firebending." Aang sat back down in defeat, muttering about crazy firebending teachers.

"Too lazy," Toph called out with a yawn.

"Suki and I are going to look for fruits and berries in the forest," Sokka announced quickly before his sister could even open her mouth. He took Suki's hand and dashed away.

"Sorry Katara!" The Kiyoshi warrior called out.

The watermaiden sighed and turned to Zuko with a steely glare. "I'd much rather go alone," she remarked snidely to no one in particular.

The firebender sighed, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Gee, I wonder why," the girl replied sarcastically, folding up her arms.

"Katara, you can't go alone. It's too dangerous," Aang broke in gently before the fight gets worse.

She rounded up on him, "Why does it seem like you're always taking _his_ side today?"

The young monk looked appalled, "I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying that it'll be safer with Zuko along."

Katara knew Aang was right. With a huff, she faced Zuko, "Alright then," she smiled derisively, "Let's walk. We'll see how far your royal little feet can carry you." With that, she turned and stomped away, leaving the two boys staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

They haven't been walking for long. Katara kept a cold distance, striding ahead of Zuko.

The young man was keeping pace steadily behind her, keeping a wary eye on her back. After their little excursion with the Southern Raiders, he thought that she would finally see that he's changed for good and give him a chance. How very wrong he was.

About half an hour later, they reached a fork on the road. One path leading downhill, and the other disappearing in a dense cluster of trees.

Zuko remembered, as if a memory from a different life, how he used to accompany his mother to the village whenever they stayed at the beach house. He remembered the trees and shrubs surrounding them, and how he had stopped and picked flowers from every bush.

Katara didn't even consider the roads, but headed towards the downhill path.

Zuko hesitated, "Um, I-I think…"

No answer. The young prince continued, "I think it's the other way."

"Don't be ridiculous," the waterbender snapped, stopping to turn and glare at him. "It's this way."

"No, it isn't," Zuko held his ground, "it's through the forest. I'm sure of it."

"Really now?" Katara narrowed her eyes, "and what makes you so sure?"

The young woman saw something flicker in the firebender's eyes before he averted his gaze. "My mother used to bring me with her to the village whenever we went here."

Some hostility left Katara's expression. She looked down at the road disappearing around a curve ahead. With a sigh, she turned back and strode past Zuko towards the forest. "You'd better be right," she warned.

The forest path stretched long ahead, with thick tall trees surrounding either side, their leaves slowly rustling in the wind. It felt like hours already, but still they haven't reached the end of the trail. Katara's feet were starting to feel every stone and gravel she stepped on, but she dared not make a single complaint.

A shadow ahead made Zuko look up. Through the dense foliage, he saw heavy dark clouds quickly moving and covering the sun, casting an eerie gloom through the forest. The wind was picking up, making the branches sway precariously. It was a strange wind; it chilled the firebender and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He saw Katara holding back a shiver, rubbing her exposed arms.

It was getting darker by the minute. Katara looked worriedly up what sky she could see. She was starting to feel cold, what with the flimsy clothes she was wearing. The icy winds reminded her of home back in the South Pole. Weather like this always meant a snowstorm or a heavy blizzard. But how can there be a blizzard in the _Fire Nation_? She kept her arms crossed around her bare midriff and stole a glance at Zuko. _This is all his fault!_ she thought viciously, _that good-for-nothing jerk!_

The young man was looking at the darkening forest with concern. He didn't remember the way to be this long. The wind was rapidly getting stronger, blowing gust after gust of cold air and falling leaves around them. He heated his hands up to keep them warm, and felt Katara's eyes on him. He gulped nervously and turned to her.

She had her arms draped around her stomach and was glowering at him. He looked uneasily at her. "Um, would you like to go back?" he asked.

Katara whirled around to face him, her blue eyes bright with anger. "WOULD I? I never wanted to pass this way in the first place!" she shouted, "I told you we should've taken the other path but nooooo, you just HAD to have your way, you spoiled, selfish prince!" with a swish of her hair, she rushed down the trail.

Zuko was momentarily stunned by her outburst. It wasn't fair! Everyone else trusted him now; it was only she who didn't, even after he helped her look for her mother's killer. _But you probably deserve that_, said a small voice in his mind, _after you tricked her in Ba Sing Se and everything._

He shook his head, "Wait!" he called out, hurrying to catch up with her. "This isn't a normal wind. Something's wrong."

"Like I don't know that," Katara replied hotly, still striding fast, "we should hurry up and find some shelter in the village from the blizzard."

"Blizzard?" Zuko jogged to keep up with her, his hair whipping back from the wind. "There are no blizzards in the Fire Nation."

"Then why don't you explain _this_, prince know-it-all?" the girl gestured around her, where it was almost as dark as twilight and the chilly wind was howling fiercely now. "I know what an upcoming snow storm looks like," the anger in her voice was tainted with worry.

"But how can there be—?"

CRACK!

A particularly strong wind sent a tree toppling above the two benders. With no time to firebend, Zuko grabbed Katara and hauled her face-down on the ground, just managing to cover her before the branches fell all around them.

* * *

Toph, Sokka, and Suki were seated around the campfire. Suki had an arm around Sokka, who was crossly recounting every event where Katara disappeared and how they always ended up to no good.

"I'm sure they're alright, Sokka," the Kiyoshi warrior soothed.

"They couldn't have been arrested, could they? I mean, Zuko said he wouldn't be recognized, but what if—?"

A swish of wind announced Aang's arrival. "I didn't see them anywhere," he announced anxiously, folding up his glider. "Sorry guys."

"Maybe they got lost or something," Toph suggested, "Sugar Queen isn't really one for directions, after all."

Aang shook his head, "There's only one path downhill to the market, it's not that hard to find." His worried eyes flickered to the dusk sky, "and besides, it's such a clear night."

Toph yawned and stretched up, "Oh lighten up. I bet they're having the bickering of their lives right now, that ought to be fun to watch. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I hope so," Aang doused the fire, still a bit worried, as the group trudged off to their sleeping bags.

* * *

Katara instinctively ducked under Zuko's arms as a shower of branches and leaves exploded around them. She heard Zuko groan as twigs and branches fell on his unprotected head.

When the tirade of leaves stopped, all Katara could hear was the harsh whistling of the wind around them. She turned her head to the side and was met by the fire prince's anxious eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Katara roughly pushed him off, "Now get off me!"

Zuko was about to retort, but a sudden blast of cold air made them both look up.

The dense forest around them was gone. Nothing could be seen for miles around but a thick blanket of snow covering the ground and more blowing from the dark sky overhead. It was only Katara, Zuko, and the felled tree in the middle of a whiteout.

Zuko stood up, braced against the wind. "What-what happened?"

Katara stood up too, shivering. "Where are we?" her voice was lost in the wail of the air.

"We should find shelter," Zuko shouted to be heard.

Katara stepped away from the tree and landed knee-deep in snow. She immediately felt her feet screaming in protest, but ignored them, squinting through the blizzard for anything, anywhere they could go to for shelter.

"There!" she heard the firebender shout behind her, pointing at something far ahead of them. Katara narrowed her eyes and made out the outline of what looked like a small white hill ahead. "There must be some sort of cave in there," the young man continued.

The watermaiden wasted no more time. She immediately bent off the snow to make a path for her, keeping her head bent against the howling wind. She didn't even bother to bend away the snow clinging to her hair and shoulders, she just wanted to get away from the wind.

"Wait!" Zuko called out, hurrying after her. "Let me help you!"

"I don't need your help! I can NOT believe you dragged me into this!" Katara yelled, angrily bending away snow to make a path towards the hill.

"How was I supposed to know something like this would happen?" Zuko shouted back trough the blizzard, simply melting a path through, easily keeping up with the very agitated waterbender.

There was indeed a cave, though a small one at that. Not more than five men could fit inside, and its roof almost brushed the top of Zuko's head.

Collecting the snow inside, Katara froze it to the cave's mouth, making a thin wall just enough to somehow muffle the wind.

A tiny patch of light from outside the cave made seeing possible, even as Zuko extinguished the small flame on his palm. The fire prince saw the waterbender rubbing her arms vigorously as shudders ran down her entire body. Her hair was damp from the snow and so were the thin clothes she was wearing. Fire Nation clothes were not made for weather like this. Zuko was already freezing with the robe and vest he was wearing, what more could the girl be feeling?

"You're cold," his low gravelly voice seemed to be echoing along the walls, "let me help you."

"I t-told you," her tone was as chilly as the air, though her teeth were starting to chatter. "I don't need y-your help."

"But you're shivering!" his breath came out as puffs of cold air, "please, let me help you." He tried to reach out, but the girl jerked angrily away.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, sinking down to sit on the ground, "l-leave me alone."

Zuko knew better than to answer back, though his concern was growing by the second. He sighed and sat down not far from the girl, leaning against the cave wall.

Since they're going to be stuck here a while, he might as well take the opportunity to try and talk to her, try to redeem himself in her eyes. Though he never would admit it to anyone, he really cared what Katara thought of him. She's like the mother of their group—strong-willed, brave and kind. He always thought highly of her, even then when they were still enemies; she wasn't like any other girl he met. But how can he make her listen and understand?

* * *

_Aang was running through the forest, his heart thudding almost painfully against his chest. He felt scared for some reason, anxious to get to the trail's end. Thick trees surrounded him, their leaves whispering, telling him that there's no need to be afraid, that everything is as it should be._

_But Aang ran on. He didn't seem to be getting tired; all he wanted was to reach the end of the path._

"_Aang…"_

_The young monk stopped._

"_Aang…"_

_He knew that voice, knew it better than any other voice in the world._

"_Katara!" he shouted, looking for her, "where are you?"_

"_It's alright, Aang. Everything's okay…"_

_Her voice seemed to come from the light, warm breeze. "Where are you?" Aang's worried tone sounded loud in the otherwise tranquil forest._

"_There's no need to worry…"_

_Then, a different voice rang out. Aang had never heard it before; it sounded like an old lady, calm and wizened._

"_Ember Island is a magical place… give it a chance… and it can help you understand yourselves and each other..."_

The young avatar shifted in his sleep. A peaceful smile appeared on his lips as he slept on and dreamt no more.

* * *

Katara sat huddled in a tight ball near the mouth of the cave. Shudder after shudder racked her cold body. She had already been tempted to ask Zuko for help several times already, but her pride kept her from getting up.

Zuko was sitting not far away from the girl, eyeing her apprehensively. She was visibly freezing; her breath came out in puffs of smoke and he could hear her teeth chattering. He blew fire on his cold hands, growing more disconcerted as the seconds ticked by.

"Please," his voice rang out "let me help you." He asked for what seemed like a hundredth time. "This blizzard might—"

"I d-don't need h-help," she spat through gritted teeth. The watermaiden took a deep, trembling breath to try to even her voice. "Especially n-n-not from someone l-lik-ke y-you."

Zuko sighed, "So this is what it's still about, isn't it? You not accepting my help because you still don't trust me."

"Y-you're right-t, I d-don't."

"_Why?_ Everyone else does," the young prince was desperate to know, so that maybe he could do something to put it right. "Why can't you give me a chance?"

"G-give you a _chance?_" she yelled, standing up and facing him. Her body was shaking severely, anger just making her even colder. But her eyes remained livid, tinted with hurt and accusation, looking straight into Zuko's. "_I_ w-was the first one w-wh-who g-gave you a ch-chance, rememb-ber? B-back in Ba Sing S-Se—before y-you betrayed me, b-b-betrayed us, and th-threw away _my_ trust."

Zuko looked away in humiliation. She was right. She was the one who was hurt the most because of his betrayal, because she was the first one who trusted him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're s-s-sorry," what was supposed to be a harsh bark of laughter turned out as a pathetic shrill shiver. "If y-y-you th-think "sorry" c-c-can make me f-forgive everything you've d-d-done, then you're m-m-more stupid th-th-than I thought." She sat down and huddled back again, facing away from the firebender.

Zuko couldn't look at the girl, even with her back turned. He was so ashamed of himself, of everything he's done. He wished there was something he could do to take it all back. He blew in his hands again, using his Breath of Fire to keep him warm.

The minutes dragged on and the storm just seemed to be getting worse. The wind howled mercilessly, threatening to knock off the thin ice that sealed the cave.

Katara was still angry from her outburst, but fury just made her colder. She was losing to the cold, she knew it. She was starting to feel very weak and light-headed now, and her fingertips were turning purple. Maybe it was time she did ask for help. She sighed, but before she could turn and say something, her dizziness got the better of her.

From the corner of his eye, Zuko saw the girl tilt sideways. "Katara!" he rushed to her side and picked up her frozen body, cradling it close to him.

"Z-z-zuk-ko," the girl weakly whispered.

With one hand, he held Katara and with the other, removed his vest and wrapped it around the girl's trembling form. He concentrated, and brought his body temperature up by several degrees, not too much, so as not to hurt her, but hopefully enough to warm her up.

Katara clutched the front of Zuko's robe and pressed herself closer to him. He was so warm! A part of her brain screamed out that this was so weak of her, but it was drowned by the numbness of cold; her body simply refused to pull away from him. She exhaled a puff of smoke and pressed her cheek to the boy's warm chest.

That made Zuko start. Partly because of her icy cheek, and the other part was that he realized this was the first time Katara did anything to him that didn't involve fighting or shouting. But then again, this might just be her survival instincts. That thought made him slightly disappointed; but she was here now, and maybe saving her from a frozen death might just help him earn back her trust.

Zuko ran his hands along the waterbender's arms and back in what he hoped was a reassuring way, and not projecting his desperation to thaw her out enough to survive the storm.

"I c-c-c-can't f-f-feel m-my f-feet-t-t-t," Katara gave a small shuddering laugh and curled up in a fetal position in Zuko's arms.

The young firebender held her tighter and spent the next few minutes running his hand along the waterbender's arms and back. He must admit that he felt a slight blush on his cheeks as he ran his hand along Katara's side and accidentally brushed her bare stomach. Never has he held a girl in such a way. But what was strange was that he didn't seem to mind and, stranger, neither did she.

Katara was somehow calmed by his touches. Though she was still shivering beyond control, nestled in Zuko's chest made her feel safe. She never thought him capable of being this gentle. She thought that the firebender always focused his energy on aggressive fighting, and not tender touches such as this.

After what felt like hours, Zuko was starting to panic. Katara was still shaking convulsively and she didn't feel any warmer. Her breath was coming out in labored pants through her gritted teeth now, not a good sign at all.

The young man was at a loss. He was already starting to feel tired by keeping up his body temperature on a steady level. If only there was a way he could get heat _in_ her without actually hurting her…

Then it struck him. But… he blushed at the thought. What would she think of it? And could he manage it without burning her?

"Z-z-z-zuk-k-ko," her small voice cracked as she called his name.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, rubbing her back more firmly.

Katara could only answer with a tremble. Never has she felt this cold in her life. She felt her eyes drifting close; she just wanted to sleep and float away, succumbing to the numbness.

Zuko sighed. It was worth a shot, and there wasn't anything more he could do.

"Katara," he gently squeezed her, "I'm gonna try something, okay?" he lifted the girl's face so that she could look at him.

Katara gazed tiredly at him behind half-lidded eyes, already half unconscious. She could barely register what he was saying through the haze in her mind.

Zuko said a silent prayer and gently laid her on the cold iced floor.

Immediately, Katara tried to curl into a ball; but Zuko held her arms to her sides, so she lay pinned to the ground.

That woke her up. "Wh-what are y-you—?" she started feebly, but was struck speechless when Zuko got on top of her.

"Stay very still," he whispered, palms cradling her face and eyes intently focused on her.

Katara's own eyes widened, "Z-zuko you p-p-pervert!" she tried to push him away, but her numb, trembling hands merely ended up gripping his robe.

"Katara, trust me. Please." Zuko almost begged.

"W-why w-ould I—?"

"I'm only trying to help you," his voice tried to project his earnestness. "Now don't move."

He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips on hers.

_Oh_, was all Katara's mind could come up with. His lips felt so good, so warm against her freezing ones. The girl found herself shutting her eyes and relaxing in his arms—until she felt his lips move against hers.

Katara gasped out, but Zuko shushed her. He ran his thumb under her bottom lip as his mouth moved, teasing her lips apart.

The waterbender didn't know what to make out of this. _What was he_ doing? Should she stop him? Though never out loud, she had to admit that she liked kissing him. It wasn't at all like when Aang kissed her, which was somehow out of desperation. This felt different. It felt… right. Pleasant. It sent a warm tingle down her body and twisted her gut with an unknown feeling.

Pride be damned. Katara parted her lips with a sigh, and felt the young man stiffen in surprise, probably not expecting this reaction from her. But he relaxed quickly and slipped his tongue in, entwining it with hers. Tentatively, almost shyly, she let her tongue dance along with his and for a while, it was a battle for domination. But Zuko ended it by firmly flattening the girl's tongue under his.

_This is it,_ Zuko thought, praying to Agni that this better work. He took a deep breath through his nose, and slowly, steadily exhaled through his mouth.

Warmth like Katara had never felt before radiated from his mouth and slowly flowed through hers. It was such a strange, comfortable feeling. It was as if gentle flames were streaming through her veins, warming her to the bone. Unconsciously, she slid her arms around Zuko's neck, pressing him closer, and sighing gratefully.

Zuko saw the soft glow from their mouths through his closed eyelids. He ran his hands down her side, feeling her warm up under his touch. Bit by bit, he let his breath die out and, albeit reluctantly, drew his lips away, looking at the waterbender beneath him.

Katara kept her eyes closed, her lips still slightly parted. _That was… amazing_. Her mind wasn't forming any logical thoughts at the moment. She was vaguely aware that her fingers were interlaced in Zuko's hair, and that he was looking down at her, his palms still cupping her face.

The firebender braced himself for any blow that might come as he watched the waterbender slowly open her eyes. He always found Katara's eyes having a curious yet striking shade. None in the Fire Nation had such a shade of blue; he could easily make the color out, even in the dim light. And he saw that, for what was probably the first time, there was no trace of anger or mistrust in them. He gazed back uncertainly, not daring to speak.

"What- what _was_ that?" the waterbender whispered. There was no hostility in her tone for a change, only curiosity and utter amazement.

"Breath of Fire," Zuko answered in a low voice, "Not all firebenders could do it, but Uncle taught me how. It keeps me warm, even during weather like this." He was still waiting for the tirade of insults that would surely come any minute now.

But Katara's eyes remained gazing steadily at his. So the fire prince continued uncertainly, "Did it—I mean,—a-are you alright?"

The watermaiden could still feel the tender flames licking her every nerve, bringing them back to life. The ghost of his kiss still lingered on her lips, making her avert her eyes, thankful that the faint light hid the rosy flush on her cheeks. She nodded to the ground, "Umm, thanks."

Zuko saw her flustered look, giving him a blush of his own. "You're, um, welcome." He pushed himself up, not meeting the waterbender's eyes, "W-we should try to get some rest," he sat backed up against the wall again.

Katara immediately missed the warmth as soon as Zuko got up. It was strange how she couldn't bring herself to snap at him again. But after all, he practically saved her life. That thought made her consider that maybe she really ought to give him another chance.

_Or maybe you just liked that kiss_, that taunting, irrational part of her brain teased her. She quickly turned her head away, hiding another creeping blush.

The waterbender sat up, hugging Zuko's vest closer to her. It smelled like him, like fire and spices. She was still cold, but not as cold as before. She stood up and moved to the sealed cave entrance, where the blizzard was still blowing outside. But the wind was not as harsh and the snow was not falling as thick anymore.

"This storm reminds me of the time when I captured Aang back at the North Pole," Zuko spoke in a quiet voice.

Katara looked at him in surprise. He was also gazing at the cave's mouth, his golden eyes deep in thought.

"I was so sure that my destiny was to deliver the avatar in chains and reclaim my rightful place beside my father," he shifted his eyes to the girl, "but now…"

"Now you're helping Aang overthrow your father and rebuild a peaceful nation." Katara finished, walking towards Zuko and sitting beside him, not meeting his eyes.

"I always thought of the Fire Nation as a heartless people, every single one of them was unforgiveable. After destroying the other nations, after tearing families apart, after what they did to my mom…"

Zuko could hear the sadness and contempt in her voice. Katara's knees were drawn up to her chin and her eyes were fixed on the cold ground.

"And then _you_ came,"

He knew it. The firebender lowered his eyes in disappointment and shame. She was once again going to recount every wrong he did and throw them back to his face.

Katara continued, "I didn't think there would be anyone I'd hate more than I hated you. You invaded our village, you constantly tried to kill us, you captured Aang, and you hurt my friends. Then back in Ba Sing Se, I actually believed you have changed. I saw you as a person with feelings, someone who could also be sad and get hurt. And when it turned out as a lie, I didn't think I would—I could—ever forgive you and trust you again."

The fire prince said nothing. There was nothing _to_ say. Everything Katara said was true; she had every right to hate him. He really was a monster. He wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him at all.

"But I was wrong,"

Zuko's head whipped towards the girl in surprise, "What?" he asked disbelievingly.

Katara gave a small smile and turned to him, "I saw how you worked so hard to gain back our trust, _my_ trust. How you trained Aang, how you helped around the camp, and… how you saved me just now."

Was this it? Was this how he finally succeeded in gaining Katara's trust and forgiveness? Zuko just stared at her incredulously, not believing what he was hearing.

Katara lowered her eyes on her knees and went on in a small voice, "And what's funny is that now, I even seem to owe you my life. So…" her azure gaze flitted back to Zuko.

The firebender watched wordlessly as she leaned in and hugged him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Thanks, Zuko." She whispered.

Zuko knew he was blushing, but all he did was close his eyes and wrapped his arms around the girl. The walls of hatred and doubt separating them finally crumbled, giving way to a growing seedling of hope and trust. He relaxed in her embrace and laid his cheek on her hair. "You're welcome," he said.

* * *

Aang was up early practicing firebending. He was brandishing a fire whip, cutting the branches off a dead tree, when Sokka strode towards him.

"They're still not back!" he shouted in agitation, "we'd better split up, look for—"

"Relax, Sokka," the boy extinguished the whips and turned calmly to the Water Tribe warrior, "They're alright. They'll be back in a while, you'll see."

"But-but-"

"I had a dream last night. I heard Katara's voice telling me not to worry. Then there's this weird old lady saying something about Ember Island being magical," the young monk shrugged, "Besides, Katara's a great bender and so is Zuko. They can take care of themselves."

Sokka knew there was no point in arguing against the avatar's weird dreams. "Fine," he shrugged, "But they'd better bring lots of meat. That's three meals Katara owes me now, I'm starving!"

* * *

A patch of bright, warm sunlight woke Zuko up. He looked around the small cave, blinking sleep from his eyes.

Any trace of snow and ice was gone. There was only dry earth and rocks everywhere. Zuko could see tall plants and green leaves sticking in the cave's mouth. He looked at Katara, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, her arms loosely entwined in his.

That sight brought a smile to his lips. She has truly, finally forgiven him! For what seemed like the first time, it made him feel happy and hopeful again. He never thought that she would ever forgive him; and since she did, then perhaps the rest of the world would forgive him too.

"Katara," Zuko gently nudged her. He so rarely addressed anyone by their names, but with Katara, it was different. Last night, there was some sort of _connection_ that was formed between them. And ever since he kissed her (_it was _not_ a kiss!_ Zuko kept telling himself. But what else was it called?), everytime he thought about her sent a warm blush on his cheeks. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was definitely something new. "Katara, wake up."

The girl stirred and straightened up, looking groggily around the cave. "Now where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"I think we're back in the forest," Zuko stood up and went to the cave entrance. Katara followed him.

They were once again surrounded by a dense forest. The cave's mouth was almost hidden behind hanging vines and huge leaves. To the left, they could see the forest path they were walking on yesterday. At its end, they could just make out the first few houses of the village and the bustle of people as they set off for another day of work.

"There's the village," Katara pointed out, "We'd better find some meat to appease Sokka. I'm sure he'll flip when we get back."

The two benders walked the trail in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Katara was pondering over what happened last night. _Was it a dream?_ But she could vividly remember the intense iciness and numbness. And she could still feel Zuko's warm arms wrapped around her. That thought caused her cheeks to redden again; she looked down to hide it.

The waterbender noticed she was still wearing Zuko's vest. She shrugged it off, "Zuko?" she handed him the vest, "what do you think happened yesterday, with the blizzard and all?"

The fire prince tied up the vest, "I'm not sure," he looked up at the clear sky overhead, "When Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and I went here some time ago, someone told us that Ember Island has its own way of making us understand ourselves and each other." He shrugged, "I guess the blizzard was something like that."

"But why, though?" Katara asked, "I mean, I already know who I am, I'm Katara. And you, you're Zuko. We were once enemies, I once hated your guts, and now…" she trailed off. That was it, wasn't it? That's what it was all about. "Now I've forgiven you," she continued in a small voice.

Zuko smiled to himself. Yes, maybe that's what it was all about. "'Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate,'" he quoted what Lo and Li had told them, "'Ember Island reveals the true you.'"

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, "Wow, since when did you become Mr. Wisdom?" she smirked.

"I think it's true, though," the young man stopped at a bush dotted with freshly bloomed Fire Lilies, "What happened, it gave us an opportunity to listen and be heard," he picked a flower out, "and it gave me an chance to be forgiven," he handed the blossom to the waterbender.

Katara blushed and smiled as she took the flower. It was so easy to make her smile, Zuko noticed, amused. "It's a Fire Lily, right?" she stroked the petals, "they're beautiful."

"They remind me of my mother," Zuko gazed fondly at the Lily, "How did you know what they were called?"

The watermaiden's face clouded over. Images of a full moon and puppets on strings flashed in her mind. She started walking again, "It's not really a good memory," she said in a quiet voice, "it's a long story."

The firebender's eyes softened, "Well, it's a long walk back to the beach house. We have time."

Katara debated on whether to tell him or not; it wasn't something she was actually proud of. "I-I don't know…"

"I did a lot of things I'm ashamed of, it can't be worse than that, can it?" Zuko asked.

Katara had to smile at that, "Well, we met this old lady in one Fire Nation village. She's a waterbender from the South Pole too…"

That was how they spent the rest of the trip, exchanging tales from their past; some were good recollections, but others didn't exactly end happily. But they talked and listened; they felt like this was what they needed, someone who'll just hear them out, who wouldn't judge and who knew how it felt like to do have regrets.

It was like starting over again, beginning their story on a clean page. No one could as easily forget as they could forgive, but time heals all wounds; and every misgiving could be overwritten by new chances and trust, if given the opportunity to plant them.

They were discussing about their mothers, sharing stories of how wonderful and brave they were, and how terribly they missed them. It was then that Katara realized just how _human_ Zuko was. When talking about his mother, he changes. He looks vulnerable, like he's holding his heart out for the world to see. The waterbender became intrigued by this gentle side of his. She peered over at him from the corner of her eyes.

It was odd seeing their once enemy walking alongside her with a basket of vegetables in one arm and a calm, almost tranquil look in his eyes. It made him look almost like a normal teenage boy. Katara stifled a giggle.

Zuko had never felt this peaceful since the days when his mother was still with them. It was very comfortable talking with Katara, as if he could tell her anything at all. He felt like a great burden was lifted off his shoulders. He was just thinking so when he heard her laugh beside him.

She was looking at him. "What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"I was just thinking," she answered, "Half a year ago, if anyone would've told me that I'd be walking from the market with Prince Zuko, I would have laughed at them and called them crazy." She looked down the road where the huge beach house was almost visible, "It makes me realize how easy it is for fate to play with the world."

The fire prince remembered something from her words, "Uncle always said that destiny is a funny thing. I never really understood want he meant until now." He cast his eyes away, "He always looked out for me, even when I was banished. He taught me everything I know. But I betrayed him. And now he hates me."

Katara stopped walking, "Zuko," she put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. "You found your destiny now. You did the right thing by helping Aang, and I'm sure your uncle would be very proud of you."

The corner of Zuko's lips twitched up, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

They were standing close together, and Katara remembered that moment in the caves of Ba Sing Se. Tentatively, she reached up and placed a gentle hand on his scar, just as she did before.

And just as before, Zuko closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch. "I wish I could have healed this," he heard her whisper, almost apologetically.

"It's okay," he replied, "this scar reminds me of everything I did in the past, and how it helped me be who I am now. It's a part of me."

Katara smiled softly, leaned up, and placed a kiss on his scarred eye.

Zuko opened his eyes in surprise. The girl was smiling at him, her hand still on his cheek, her blue eyes, bright and beautiful, looking into his. An unexpected warm, giddy feeling crawled in the fire prince's every nerve, and sent a pink tint on his cheeks.

"You really have changed, Zuko." She said.

That made him smile. He took Katara's hand from his cheek and held it, sqeezing it gently. "Yes. I have changed."

* * *

Sokka's stomach was at a constant growl now. It was almost lunch time and he wasn't looking forward to a fruit and nuts buffet again. Just as he was about to complain, Toph, who was lying down on the ground suddenly sat up.

"Well, whaddaya know," her eyebrows quirked up and an amused smile lit her face, "look who's back." She pointed to the walkway that led to the courtyard where she, Sokka, Suki and Aang were relaxing.

Sokka followed where she was pointing, and his jaw dropped open. It was Katara and Zuko, alright. But were they…talking? His sister didn't even _look_ mad at the firebender. In fact, she was _smiling_ at him. And Zuko… _Zuko_ was smiling back! Okay, what did they miss?

Aang was equally surprised. "Katara, Zuko!" he rushed to the two benders, "where have you been? What happened?"

"We ran into something yesterday," Zuko answered, "nothing much, it's alright now."

"Where have you _been_?" Sokka stormed at her sister and grabbed the basket she was holding, "did you bring any meat?" he peered inside.

Katara jerked the basket back, "Yes we did, and thank you for your concern for me, big brother, it really warms my heart."

Suki was sitting beside Toph on the ground, watching the boys and Katara talking. There was something different in the way the waterbender kept glancing at Zuko, almost shyly, and quickly looking away again when he met her eyes. Zuko looked different too. He looked peaceful, almost happy. _Well this was something new_, the Kiyoshi warrior smiled amusedly.

"Toph," she began, but the earthbender already seemed to know what she was about to say.

"You can see it too, can't you?" Toph answered, still with an all-knowing smile. "I can feel their heartbeats. Something happened that they're not telling Snoozles and Twinkle Toes. And is it just me, or does Katara look _smitten_?"

Suki laughed, "Well, that's one way of putting it," she looked at the waterbender and the fire prince again, "I think it's cute though, Katara and Zuko being together."

Toph stretched up, "It's about time, if you ask me. The way they squabble, you'd think they were a married couple or something."

Suki smiled, "We'll see. After all, destiny is a funny thing. You'll never know what'll happen."

* * *

**This story was the hardest I've written so far. It's my first fanfic that wasn't a songfic and/or AU. I wanted the characters to be very much in character to make it more realistic. But at the same time, I wanted (and needed) to add bits and pieces to the story that wasn't actually ATLA compatible.**

**So. Are the characters IN character? Or did they appear as someone else entirely? How does one write a character that STAYS in character? Anyone who could give any sound advice would be very much appreciated.**

**Check out my other stories if you have time and feel free to leave a comment.**

**Thanks for reading. And yeah, Zutara still rules.**


End file.
